


Are We Supposed to Apologize?

by zouge_tori



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: AKA one minute there will be mentions of sadness/depression and the next there will be jokes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Injuries, More Emphasis on Minor Characters, Not Canon Compliant, So don't be surpised, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the blue alien experiment and the little Hawaiian girl that he met.But that isn't the story that you're about to read.The story you're about to read is the interweaving of stories of experiments that aren't really talked about in the series.And all of it revolves around one group of experiments who weren't willing to just settle down like good little puppets.





	Are We Supposed to Apologize?

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Speech in italics means that they’re speaking in Tantalog while normal speech means that they’re speaking in English. And normal italics is for normal thoughts as well as 621 and his alters talking back and forth mentally.

Origin barely flinched as the trembling guard shot a plasma bullet straight into his chest. Sighing tiredly, he brushed off the plasma off his chest, lip pulling back into a sneer as some of the sticky residue stuck to his hand. He then took out his own blaster and shot the man in the center of his head, killing him instantly. Holstering his blaster, he then went forward and pulled the eyelids down on the corpse before he got up.

“ _621? Are you okay?_ ” a deep and slightly gravelly voice asked from seemingly out of nowhere.

Origin stiffened and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he watched as 614 approach him but, instead of him moving his body, Aren did. Aren smiled happily as xe stepped over the corpse without looking down, something that Origin was internally impressed that xe was able to do that.

“ _I’m fine, 614. There’s no need to worry._ ” Aren said, modulating xer voice to sound more like Origin’s.

“ _Are you sure? It looks like you've been stressed a lot more than usual._ ” 614 insisted, not sounding convinced that “621” was okay.

“ _The only thing that’s stressing me out is how worried you are._ ” Aren said with a playful punch to 614’s shoulder and an overly exaggerated wink.

Origin could practically feel Aren’s pride as 614 chuckled a little at that and shook his head. However, it didn’t stop 614 from looking concerned for a brief moment before he sighed in defeat, probably guessing that he would get nowhere.

“ _Come on, let’s go before 623 has an ulcer._ ” 614 said with a weak smile as he wrapped an almost protective arm around Aren’s waist.

Aren giggled as the two made their way through the bloody hallways, though Origin noticed that Aren’s vision never strayed from focusing on 614’s presence next to xem. Eventually, the two experiments arrived in the head bay, where Aren quickly averted xer eyes from the corpses that were littering the bay.

Standing in front of one of the main Galactic Armada ships was 623, who was finishing wiring up a bomb onto one of the ships so that there would be a chain reaction of explosions that would destroy the station. Nearby was 149, 150, 617, and 619. 149 seemed a little scratched up, with a few gashes on the side of her face and some on her arms, while 150 seemed a little worse for wear, as he had much more gashes and his mechanical arm was so banged up that wires were poking out of the damaged arm. 617 and 619, thankfully, looked like that they were in much better shape, though, by the fact that they were clustered close together and 617 was glaring at 149, who seemed to be trying to lighten the room.

“ _621, 614. Was everything clear on your way here?_ ” 623 asked, an underlying tone of worry in ser calm and modulated voice.

“ _Yes. Everyone was dead as we passed by their bodies._ ” 614 said before Aren had the chance to.

“ _Let’s blow this popsicle stand, then._ ” 617 growled in annoyance, his buzzy voice edged with an anger that Origin couldn’t name.

623 nodded in agreement as se set the timer and, quickly, everyone boarded the ship. However, before they did, Aren double-checked to make sure that the samples that xe had picked up were actually there. When they were confirmed to be on xem, Aren nodded and then walked into the ship.

One Warp Drive and some dry-heaving from motion sickness later, the group arrived at the buzzing base, as everyone was either busy getting ready for their missions, coming back from their missions, or just trying to relax from being out. Aren waved at any Experiment who met xer eyes, which was mostly responded with either a roll of the eyes or a tired smile back. The team then arrived in the medbay, which was empty sans Team One, which consisted of 051, 120, 276, 300, 501, 502, and 505. The other team all were bandaged up except for 120, who was in the process of getting a nasty looking wound on zer shoulder treated.

“ _Wow, what the hell happened to you?_ ” 149 asked with an eyebrow quirked as she sat across from him and Heat started to bandage her injuries.

“ _Well, we were on our mission when-_ ” 120 started to say when suddenly ze screamed in pain as 010 caught him off guard by dabbing more of the disinfectant onto his wound.

051, who’s hand 120 had been holding, immediately starting rapidly swearing up a storm as ze practically crushed his hand.

“ _Sorry, 120. And 51._ ” 010 immediately apologized with a sheepish grin.

221, with a shit-eating grin, floated over to where 609 was—Aren’s nose wrinkled at the smell of ozone as he went by—and then covered 609's ears with a faux-horrified look on his face.

“ _Not in front of the child!_ ” 221 gasped dramatically, his buzzy voice crackling like static at the word “child”.

609 playfully slapped 221's hands away before crossing his arms over his chest in a way that reminded Origin of 033 when he was annoyed and pouted childishly—though Origin could see that he was repressing giggles of his own.

“ _I'm grown!_ ” 609 said in a whiney tone before he broke down laughing.

Everyone giggled, even 617 and 619 managed to chuckle at the joke. As everyone finished giggling, Aren turned toward the door and went to leave when xe saw an experiment in the doorway. The experiment was similar in physique to 624 and 625 but was a dull navy with lighter patches and had a notch in either ear, with one being on the top while the other was at the bottom. However, with a sinking feeling in Aren's stomach, they simultaneously realized what happened.

Jumba had made another experiment.

\-------------------

“Honey, you look fine.”

Iwelin pouted as he finally gave up on trying to style his fur and just let it naturally spike up. He sighed and turned toward Rex, who looked vaguely amused at his frustration.

“But I'm meeting the Grand Councilwoman! It's kind of a big deal!” Iwelin huffed as he made sure his uniform was in tip top shape.

Rex rolled his eyes and picked him up, gently placing a kiss on his husband’s forehead. Iwelin couldn’t help but pout childishly as Doll ruffled his fur.

“She's not going to be that worried about how you look. Her main concern is just that you're actually going to do your job.” Rex reassured him as he put him down.

“You think so?” Iwelin said as he glanced at the mirror again self-consciously.

“I know so. Now, why don't we head off to the meeting?” Rex soothed with another kiss to his forehead.

Iwelin giggled and nodded. Iwelin packed up and triple-checked that he had all of his paperwork before the two locked Hammond in his cage with lots of food and water, wished him goodbye, and then left to head off to the Galactic Council's ship.

When they arrived, Iwelin couldn't help but stay extremely close to Rex’s side, as everything was larger and grander than what he was expecting.

“Chief Warden Kirijin!”

The two stopped as a Raptorsellus walked up to them, dressed in the standard defensive uniform. He appeared to be albinistic, with pale yellow scales that were dotted with darker yellow scales as well as pure black eyes, which would have been slightly unnerving if he didn’t have a cheerful grin on his face.

“Oh, hello, Rhurzao.” Doll said with a pleasant smile.

“I’m Chiltoxl Rhurzao! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Warden Kirijin has mentioned you a lot whenever you’re even vaguely mentioned.” The Raptorsellus introduced himself cheerfully, shaking Iwelin’s hand very vigorously.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Iwelin said with a chuckle.

“I’m guessing you’re our assigned guard?” Rex said with slight amusement, but also had a glint of something that Iwelin couldn’t describe in his eyes.

“The more accurate term is ‘tour guide’. The meeting is going to be on hold until all the representatives get here but, in the meantime, I can show you around!” Chiltoxl explained with a cheerful but dismissive wave of his hand.

“Then lead the way.” Iwelin interjected before Rex could say anything, as Rex looked a bit perturbed by the idea of someone being around them for safety reasons.

Immediately, Chiltoxl’s smile widened to the point that Iwelin thought his face was going to split in half as he excited ran ahead and started to babble happily about the history of the place. Iwelin took ahold of Rex’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile as the two followed the bubbly Raptorsellus as he gave his tour of the facility.


End file.
